My Salvation
by ILaughToHideThePain
Summary: Such a sad life I have led, but it completely got turned around once I met Minato. Suck at summaries, but OCxMinato, once you read, you'll get hooked!
1. Chapter 1

My Salvation: Prolouge My life story, nothing but a small speck of dust in an abandoned house. I hate my life, yet I still have to live through it. Suicide isn't an option, since I am a Christian. I am NOT about to go to hell over these fools. The fools that I speak of is my family. Anyway, I am a 14 year old black boy, my eye color, strangely it's red. I have been called "The Demon of the Family" ever since I was born... I just accept it as praise from them. And as for my looks, my eternal stress has won them over. As far as msic, I have never in my life heard a single note of music before... EVER. I know you're like, "What? This is a shame!"  
>Well, blame it on my family for that. No one ever pays any attention to me, even when I had a gash in my head, they just left me there, until they had decided that if I die, it would'nt be good for their image.<br>Yes, we're a royal and rich family, well, THEY'RE the rich ones.  
>The public doesn't even know I exist, and as for my academic properties,<br>the school I used to attend declared me as a "Regular Einstein". The most screwed up part is, I have a false identity so that my family wont be ashamed of me having the same name as them. The family name is first name then Von French. My false identity names me as Ryen BloodRose, origin unknown. And they call themselves a family. As of now, we are getting ready to move from this million dollar mansion,  
>to a billion dollar mansion, what the point of it is, i do NOT know.<br>It is in a place called the Leaf Village, I overheard that the reason its called that is because it is ALWAYS in a cover of leaves, no matter what season it is. It's very weird if you ask me... But no one asks me, so... The family. It consists of six people, including me. Father- Robert Earl French Sr, 43 years old, anger problem.  
>Mother-Shirley Jenkins French, 41 years old, loves violence.<br>Oldest brother-Ian Armand French, 24 years old, loves taunting me Older brother-Robert Earl French Jr, 19 years old, just scowls at me Older sister-Katera Anne French, 20 years old, loves to see me in pain Me-Ryen Alexander French, 14 years old, hates the people that was named. I'm the only one who has to go to school out of the siblings,  
>thats not fair, and my parents gave everyone ,millions of dollars,<br>except for me. I got $30 dollars, out of millions! This family is the worst you can have, they are just demons in human form. They have caused all positive emotions to just pour out of me, with nothing left inside but anger, and coldness, and an eternal scowl on my face.  
>{sighs} So, this is my life, my little piece of Hell...<br> -Sad isn't it? The bad part is, this is based off of my own life, with a few twists inside. Also, what couple should I do as a side-story?

1}KibaXNaruto 2}SasukeXNaruto 3}KaKashiXNaruto 4}IrukaXNaruto -I could make it where he's cheating on ALL of them with EACH OTHER! Its your choice. Choose wisely... 


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: My Everyday Routine***

I slowly opened my eyes, cursing at the sun for hurting them. I realized that I have woken up to these demons. I heard them downstairs packing things up to get ready to move to our new home,  
>in the "Leaf Village." I lazily closed my eyes, drifting off to my dreamland, where nothing but me and a field of roses under a starry night sky... with the moon smiling upon us. It'll be so peaceful... I heard my creaky door open, this can't be good.<p>

"LITTLE EMO FUCKER, STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET READY!" And with that, my dreamland turned into a living hell. By the voice, that was my Mother, who slammed the hinges off my door, making my already leaning to the side chest-of-  
>drawers crash into the floor with a loud bang. The worse part is my tv and glass lamp was on top of it. The glass busted and sparks flew from the tv. I just layed there, eyeing it from the corner of my eyesight. I let out a sigh of annoyance, a little longer than it needed to be. I heard stomping as someone ran upstairs, sounds like they were comig towards my room, and if I know this family,<br>it was Father... and whenever he was around, I got "punished"  
>severely. The last time I got "punished", I ended up in a coma for a month, with 2 broken ribs, busted head, 20 broken bones, and a punctured lung. That was probably the best month in my life.<br>I was away from them for a WHOLE month! My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of wood tearing apart. I glanced in the direction of the noise, only to find Father standing on the fallen door, with a murdeous intent in his eyes. Mother crept into the room, resting her arms around his waist, smiling happily. I know what this means...

" Ryen slammed the door in my face while I was trying to wake him up! Then he pushed me into the chest-of-drawers because I said good morning to him! I don't know what's gotten into him!" Mother said, acting like she was about to cry. And of course, Father is going to go along with it like the dummy he is.

"Honey, get Spike, Ivy, and the salt. He'll regret he was ever born." She hurried and exited out of the room, cackling like a witch.  
>He named his weapons, oddly. Spike is a pair of brass knuckles with spikes at the tip of each knuckle section. Cracker is a custom made whip made of complete metal with a countless number of thorns tracing the lines of it. And the salt, is to make the pain even worse. He has beaten me so much, that when I get hit, I barely even flinch. The pain is unbearable, but if I scream, that will only urge him on even further. I heard clanking from the distance,<br>here we go.

Mother walked in with Spike on placed on her hand, is SHE about hit me? The whip was in her right hand, its spikes tearing the floor in its path. And in the left, a glass vase of table salt, filled all the way to the top.

"Hey Hunky, let ME do most of the work this time,  
>pleeeeeeeease?" She was literally begging to get a chance to torture me. Damn psychos.<p>

"Sugarplum, I was waiting on you to ask that. Now lets get started.  
>Pass me Spike and the salt." She gave up the torture weapons to The Punisher. He usually tells me to get into position before I get punished, I wonder-<p>

"Get into position you bitch." Oh, well. Time to yet again hope that he makes a mistake and kills me so I can be away from them.  
>There are rules that you MUST follow in order to get into position correctly. Rule Number 1- Strip of ALL clothes, earrings, and anything you did'nt come to this Earth with. Rule Number 2-<br>No sounds must be made from you. Consequences will be DIRE if you even breathe wrong. Rule Number 3- You have exactly 3 seconds to get into position. If you take 3 and a millisecond to get into position, you recieve 30 more hits. Lastly, Rule Number 4- Get on your knees on the side of your bed, stretch your arms out all the way onto the bed and grip the covers, and make sure you NEVER LOOK BACK.

I had been so used to getting into this position, I got into position in just TWO seconds. I gripped the sheets as tight as I could, knowing the pain that is about to come. It seems that they noticed this action and started laughing in triumph.

"KIDS! COME IN HERE!" He is calling the kids in here to make this even MORE painful than it already is... Bastard. The sound of more breaking wood alerted me that they had entered the room.  
>Since I cannot them, I can just imagine the looks on their faces.<br>Disgust, hatred, happiness, scowls, and no guilt at all. I felt footsteps coming closer to me, I wouldnt DARE look back to see who it was. It would just result in more punishment. My brain kicked in, screaming "Ryen, run or feel pain! RUN!" As a result,  
>my body started sweating heavily, trying to brace me for the pain.<p>

"Look at this. A sign of weakness. The bastard sweats even before the pain comes. Pathetic." It was father. It's time for it now. I heard him hack up some spit, then felt a warm liquid on my back. He fucking spit on me! Am I THAT much of a disgrace?

"Pay close attention to where I hit this waste of sperm. It's key that you don't kill him in the process." Fuck! I'll just have to endure it.  
>And he is speaking like he is teaching a class! Why did I get born-<br>My thoughts were cut off by four spikes that had entered the lower right side of my back. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a scream, it drew blood from the impact. My grip on the covers quickly tightened as he plled the spikes out of my back, agonizingly slow.

"Take the pain you little BITCH!" He punctured my back once again,  
>leaving holes in it. I bit down even harder on my bottom lip, this time the demon punctured even deeper inside of me. I could see the sweat pool and the blood from my lip mix together on the cover.<p>

"So you STILL try to resist screaming!" He twisted Spike in his hand, opening the circles in my back even more. I had bit down on my lip so hard that time, it split open and the crimson poured out of it, like a rushing sink faucet. With nothing to stop my scream but my willpower, which was nothing, I still had to be strong. I gritted my teeth in agony, trying not to make any noises. I felt footsteps come closer to me, it must be Mother. Wait, it can't be.  
>I would've heard the chain... So who is it? My eyesight is getting blurry... finally! Death is on his way. NO! It was just sweat that slithered into eyes!<p>

"This part is VERY important, kids. You have to get a distance that is just enough for Spike to graze the top two layers of skin. Do it as so." Robert lifted his arm up, and slanted his hand, then brought Spike down in a diagnolly slanted line, causing four lines of crimson to slice their way into my back.  
>This pain is too much to bear! After my mouth started to bleed from the friction of my teeth, {?} I could`nt hold anything in any more.<p>

"You have to mark your bitches, you can do it any way you prefer.  
>I use a star!" And wih that, he struck my back two more times,<br>making a star of blood on my back. I screamed in agony as I had no restraints to hold it back. I knew in my mind that this was something I should NOT do. But my body could'nt take it anymore.

"I've marked him. Now children, find all of the salt in the house and pour it into the bathtub for Ryen." I'm going to be screaming for days! The bad part is, it isn't over. Mom still had to get her two cents in this insane game of torture. Ivy was no joke. One swing from her and you are THROUGH. In this case, it will be ME who will be through, which is a good thing.

"Honey, do what you want with him, just don't kill him." He walked out of the door opening to help the kids fix the salt and leaving me and this bitch in the same room together. And not to mention, Ivy! Footsteps closed in on me from behind, this is my salvation. With Ivy, this death will be quick. She sat on the bed beside me, smiling. But this smile was different. It had sadness, worry, and pain behind it. She placed a hand on my shoulder, was it for comfort?

"Ryen, listen to me." Tears started falling down her face, she was holding in the urge to cry. "I am FORCED to do this, not by my own will. Here." She slipped a card into my pants pocket, I could'nt make out what it said on it. "I can't stop the salt torture,  
>but I can stop him from putting the Blood Seal on you. Now scream your red eyes out! So he can think-<p>

Her words were stopped by the creak of wood, we shot our heads in the direction to find Father with his face scrunched up in anger. He is about to kill her, if not put her on the brink of death.

"You dare betray our family! You bitch! And to think I treated you like a queen!" I noticed that he no longer had Spike! This was excellent! Mother still had Ivy, so this was in our favor!  
>"Mom, u-use Ivy to k-k-kill h-him." I whispered hoping to God that she heard me. She shot me a glance, confirming my suspiscion.<p>

"You are going to join that bastard in Hell!" He ran towards us in complete could use this anger to our advantage,  
>anger blinds you. Once he was about 4 feet away from us, it was time for the golden moment.<p>

"Now!" I weakly shouted, but still used all of my air out of my lungs. Mom raised Ivy up, then swung her right into Dad, her spikes penetrating him. His blood rushed out of his body, from Dad's sides to through his mouth. He STILL came towards us,  
>caliing us every name in the book. Mom snatched Ivy out of him, taking pieces of meat with her. He instantly fell, a pool of blood forming under his figure.<p>

"We have to hurry, because if the children find out what happened,  
>they will have us killed in an flash. Come on, we will have to hide with the Namikaze family until, well forever." She explained,<br>putting my clothes back on. The wounds were killing me, but I can't die when I'm SO close to leaving. After she finished with the clothes, she bent over under the bed, looking for something.  
>I was too damaged to help her, unfortunately.<p>

"There we go. Now, no matter what you see, never speak of this,  
>okay Ryen?" She said in a serious tone as picked me up bridal style.<p>

"Okay. but how are we going to escape when-" I was cut off by a 'Shh'

"We had emergency exits for those just in case moments. There are four in this room. The quickest one is the elevator." What elevator is she talking about? I guess there is so much they let me know about this family. Mom went into my small closet with a few outfits in it. They never bought me anything. She lifted up a broken floorboard and it revealed a red button with a very elegant "F" in black. She pushed it, and turned back around facing the closet door.

"Bet you never knew this was here, did you?" She said with a smile.  
>Of course not! What kind of question is that!<p>

"From the look on your face you're probably like 'This lady is stupid.'  
>It was a retorical question, smartass." She said smiling. "You know,<br>I`m actually enjoying the time I'm spending with you right now,  
>son. In case you did'nt know." That word was forbidden to me, absolutely taboo.<p>

"Son?" I repeated, still in shock of this new affection I was recieving. She looked down at me like I was an idiot or something.

"What other word would I use? Now that I'm away from that bastard, I can show my true feelings towards you." And with those words, the closet shook violently, making mother stumble a little.

"Hold on to me. This is going to be a bumpy ride." I did exactly as I was told, and grabbed onto her shoulders, bracing myself for the supposed bumpy ride. We started going down, I felt it.  
>So all of this time my closet was an elevator? And come to think of it, she said and quote, ' No matter what you see, never speak of this, okay Ryen?' Exactly what was down here? The 'elevator' picked up speed, scraping into the corridor, making it shake and rattle. And throwing Mom into the walls of it. She lifted me up whenever I was about to hit a wall. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all...<p>

After about two more minutes, the elevator slowed its pace, I guess because we were almost at the bottom.

" Ryen, after you see what this dungeon holds, I'm afraid I will have to confess me and Robert's sins." A tear fell on my raggedty shirt. Now I'm strangely anticipating on what evil lurks in this dungeon...

The elevator, finally stopped. And the doors opened slowly, and the first thing I saw was my-  
> So how was it? I just LOVE cliffhangers. Review and what you've ALL been waiting for... MINATO comes in the next chapter! Also,<br>Naruto, but MINATO!  
>-ILaughToHideThe Pain <p>


End file.
